Un petit coup de pouce
by Yukiia
Summary: Merde. Juste Merde. Je suis amoureux de Ryotâ Kise... KasaKise. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser pour les nombreuses fautes d'orthographe, il faudra que les corrige.
1. Yukio Kasamatsu

Pairing: KasaKise (mwawhaha, ce ship dominera le monde)

Rating: K+ (2/3 vulgarités)

Disclaimer: Est-il réellement utile de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas? Je veux dire, on est sur un site de fanfiction.

Et puis, si l'auteur de KnB écrivait des fanfictions yaoi sur mon OTP, ça se saurait.

* * *

><p>Merde. Merde. Merde. Juste Merde.<p>

Pourquoi tant de vulgarité, me direz vous. Eh bien parce que je suis tombé amoureux de Ryôta Kise.

Mais, si vous savez, l'ex joueur de la génération des miracles, mannequin, blond, beau et qui attire toutes les filles.

Je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que sur la Terre entière j'aime cet idiot ? Une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que c'est parce qu'il est tout simplement adorable, mais je refuse de l'admettre.

J'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter que je puisse l'aimer, lui, un homme et qui plus est, un homme qui a le don d'attirer la gent féminine.

D'ailleurs, parlons en de cette gent féminine. En quelques mots, ces filles me tapent sur le système, toujours collées à Kise, à l'entourer.

Moi jaloux ? Absolument, mais je ne l'admettrai jamais. J'ai une fierté à tenir quand même, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de Kaijo après tout.

Il faudra bien un jour que lui déclare mes sentiments, mais même si j'ai honte de le dire, j'ai vraiment peur.

Je ne pense pas que l'homosexualité le dégoute, son ami Kuroko sort bien avec son coéquipier Kagami. Mais à le voir sans arrêt entouré de filles, je doute qu'il puisse avoir de quelconques sentiments pour moi.

-« Reprends-toi, Yukio Kasamatsu !, reprend la petite voix dans ma tête, pour l'instant, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement. »


	2. Ryôta Kise

Aaah, sempai est tellement beau et mignon et… Faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui !

Mais il est juste là devant moi, en plein effort…

-« Kise ! Concentre toi ! A quoi tu penses ? » cria le capitaine

J'aime même quand il me crie dessus, même quand il me frappe…enfin non faut peut-être pas exagérer.

J'aimerais tellement que mes sentiments soient partagés.

D'un côté, je me dis que je ne peux pas savoir avant de lui avoir dit, mais de l'autre, je me dis qu'il y a peu de chances que ce soit réciproque…

Ces temps-ci, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite et qu'il est plus froid que d'habitude.

Et puis, si ça se trouve, l'homosexualité le répugne, et si je me faisais rejeter ?

Et si il ne m'adressait plus la parole ?

Et si… ?

-« Kise ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ces temps-ci tu es complètement à l'ouest ! » s'énerva Yukio

Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne et que je cache mes sentiments du mieux que je peux, je préfère ça plutôt qu'il ne me parle plus…


	3. Les autres

-« Non mais sérieusement Kise, c'était n'importe quoi ! A quoi tu pensais ? »

Les autres membres de l'équipe échangèrent un regard entendu et un brin exaspéré, ils pensaient tous :

«Il est vraiment le seul à ne pas l'avoir remarqué… »

Pendant que Kasamatsu sortait des vestiaires, suivi de Kise qui se confondait en excuses,

Moriyama soupira :

-« Sérieusement, le capitaine est aveugle ou quoi ? La moitié du lycée doit être au courant que Kise est amoureux de lui. »

-« Oui, enfin de ce côté là, Kise est pas mieux… Franchement, ils foutent quoi ces deux là ? A ce rythme, ça risque pas d'avancer leur histoire ! »

-« Vous pensez pas qu'on devrait leur donner un petit coup de pouce***** ? »

-« Mouais… Ils pourraient se débrouiller tous seuls quand même, à leur âge ! »

-« Moi je suis pour ! Comme ça, les filles seront moins autour de Kise et je pourrais avoir une petite-amie» s'exclama Moriyama, avec un air sérieux peu approprié

-« C'est ta seule motivation ? J'avoue que jouer les entremetteurs me plaît pas plus que ça, mais bon, je suis pour aussi. »

-« Ok, admettons… Mais on s'y prend comment ? »

-« J'ai ma petite idée… »

*** vous remarquerez la référence pas du tout subtile au titre de l'histoire '**


	4. Le rendez-vous

-« Senpai, tu sais où sont les autres ? Ca fait un moment qu'on les attend ! »

-« Pourtant, Moriyama m'a bien dit de venir dans ce restaurant et à cette table précisément… C'est quand même bizarre, je vais l'appeler. »

-« Il m'a pourtant dit la même chose, puisque je suis là ! »

Yukio prit son téléphone et appela Moriyama qui lui dit brèvement :

-« Avec les autres, on a eu un empêchement , profitez bien tous les deux !» rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus que suggestif

-« Hein quoi ?! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » s'exclama t-il, les joues rougies

-« Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, Yukio » et sur ce il raccrocha

-« Hé, me raccroche pas au nez comme ça imbécile ! » s'énerva Kasamatsu, rougissant de plus belle.

-« Il t'a dit quoi pour que tu rougisses autant, senpai ? »

-« Ri…rien du tout ! Les autres ne peuvent pas venir, alors désolé je vais y aller, à demain Kise. »

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de manger en tête à tête avec Kise, bien trop gênant !

Mais alors arriva soudainement une serveuse, chargée d'un grand plateau.

-« Mais nous n'avons encore rien commandé ! »

-« La personne qui a réservé la table avait déjà commandé des plats précis, répondit la serveuse avec un sourire amusé, voici donc la formule spécial amoureux ! »

JE VAIS LE TUER, hurla mentalement Yukio. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment il sait que je suis amoureux de Kise ?

Les deux jeunes basketteurs regardèrent la serveuse s'éloigner, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Ils finirent par croiser leurs regards, qu'ils détournèrent vivement. Un silence pesant et gênant s'installa, puis le plus âgé finit par prendre la parole, d'une voix gênée que Kise jugea adorable :

-« Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans la tête de Moriyama, mais on pourrait quand même manger, non ? Je le taperais plus tard ! »

-« Pas besoin… je veux dire, c'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça… »

Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Non, non, non, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! Quel imbécile je fais, pensa le blond avant de rajouter avec empressement :

-« Oublie ce que je viens de dire, ok ? Mangeons ! »

-« Oui ! »

Mais Yukio n'allait sûrement pas oublier une chose pareille ! Et s'il avait une quelconque chance ? Il hésitait à se déclarer… Bon, j'y réfléchirais après, pensa-t-il, bois quelque chose pour te remettre les idées en place*****.

Yukio voulut attraper un verre de milkshake, mais Kise avait apparemment eu la même idée et leurs mains se posèrent toutes les deux sur le verre, se touchant légèrement.

C'est alors que nos deux futurs tourtereaux se rendirent compte qu'il y avait deux pailles, mais qu'un milkshake.

Ils rougissèrent furieusement****** et Kise finit par dire, hésitant :

-« Ca ne me dérange pas de boire dans le même verre que toi, senpai… »

Ce à quoi ledit senpai répondit, déstabilisé :

-« Tant mieux… Buvons alors »

Leurs visages se dirigeaient vers le verre, se rapprochant dangereusement et leurs fronts finirent par se toucher quand les bouches rejoignirent les pailles.

-« Euhh… Kise, ça ne te dérange pas, hein ? »

Parce que moi, ça me gêne peut-être, mais ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde pensa-t-il.

-« Non, non… » rougit l'as de Kaijo

Yukio, dans un élan de confiance soudain posa ses lèvres sur le front de Ryôta avant de demander :

-« E-, et ça, est ce que ça te dérange ? »

Bordel, je fous quoi là, il va partir en courant !

-« Pas du tout senpai… », un sourire éclairant le beau visage de Kise

Kasamatsu, encouragé par ce sourire, déposa finalement un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du blond

Attendez, arrêtez tout, qu'est ce que fous ? Je suis en train d'embrasser Ryôta Kise en plein milieu d'un restaurant, tout le monde peut nous voir plus !

-« Désolé Kise, vraiment, je sais pas ce qui m'as pris, je-je vais rentrer ! »

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit un baiser passionné de la part de notre blondinet préféré.

***sérieusement, Yukio, à ce moment là, la seule chose à faire est boire d'après toi ? tu me déçois ! Comment ça c'est moi qui écrit cette fanfic ? Ah, oui c'est vrai…**

**** ils rougissent souvent dans cette fic, dis-moi ! ah oui c'est toujours moi l'écrit…**

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre, largement plus long que les trois premiers en tout cas ! J'ai vraiment eu de l'inspiration et j'ai écrit de chapitre d'un traite xD**

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir !**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine 8D**


	5. La (presque) conclusion

-« Oi ! Kise qu'est ce que tu fous ? On est dans un restaurant, il y a des gens autour ! Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi c'est ça qui me préoccupe le plus ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé déjà ?! »

-« Senpai… Tu m'as aussi un peu embrassé tout à l'heure, alors je me suis dit que… »

Ah oui, je l'ai embrassé aussi… ce détail m'avait légèrement échappé. Merde, je dois être rouge tomate là.

-« Oui mais ça ne voulait rien dire ! »

A ces mots, Yukio vit le visage du blond se décomposer et il sut qui'il avait dit une bêtise, une grosse bêtise. Il essaya de se rattraper tant bien que mal :

-« Oublie ce que je viens de dire ! Evidemment que ça signifiait quelque chose pour moi, je ne t'aurais pas embrassé comme ça pour rien ! »

Ce à quoi Kise, au bord des larmes, répondit :

-« A-alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

-« Euhh, toi pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

-« Ne détourne pas la question, senpai ! Pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

-« Non toi ! »

-« Toi ! »

-« Toi ! » surenchérit Yukio

-« Je ne le dirais que si senpai promets qu'il ne se moquera pas de moi et qu'il oublie ce que je vais dire si ça ne lui plait pas ! »

Pourquoi dit il ça ? se demanda le brun *****

-« Bon, je le promets », soupira-t-il

-« Parce que… parce que je suis amoureux de senpai… » lâcha Kise en rougissant

Le cœur du capitaine manqua de s'arrêter, Kise l'aimait, lui ? ** Il resta muet un moment.

Le blond, devant le manque de réaction de son senpai adoré, soupira :

-« Je-je vais y aller, d'accord ? N'oublie pas la promesse que tu as faite… Oublie ce que je t'ai dit… »

Comme si je pouvais oublier une chose pareille ! finit par réagir Yukio.

-« Non attends ! » lui dit-il en le retenant par la manche

-« Quoi ? » fit tristement Kise

-« Je-C'est pareil pour moi ! »

-« Pareil quoi ? » demanda l'as, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-« Mes sentiments envers toi… Ce sont les mêmes que les tiens envers moi… »

Ryotâ ne répondit même pas et se jeta sur son senpai, qui ne le repoussa même pas.

Ils se firent finalement jeter hors du restaurant, sous prétexte qu'ils dérangeaient les autres clients.

On ne faisait que s'embrasser, pensa Kise avec une moue.

-« Oh zut ! Il pleut et je n'ai pas de parapluie ! »

-« Moi j'en ai un… On partage ? demanda timidement Yukio

Kise acquiesça et ils s'abritèrent tout deux sous le parapluie. Au bout d'un moment, le blond se risqua à prendre la main de son capitaine.

-« Je t'aime, senpai »

-« Moi aussi imbécile » sourit ledit senpai, en serrant sa main contre la sienne.

* * *

><p><strong>*Toujours aussi perspicace notre Yukio xD<strong>

**** Même remarque ! non mais sérieux, comment il font pour ramer autant dans leurs sentiments ! **

**Ah oui, c'est en partie (même entièrement) ma faute… **

**Tadaaaaa un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews, tout ça tout ça :D**

**Conscience : Tu devrais surtout les remercier, non même les vénérer de lire ta fic véreuse !**

**Yukio (qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ?!) : Ehhh, mais c'est quoi ce truc culcul la praline avec moi dedans ?!**

**Kise : Moi ça me plait ! Je t'aiiiime senpai !**

**Yukio : *****boum sur la tête*******

**Bon trêve de débilités, c'est vrai que c'est super rose et sucré, mais parfois il en faut ! Le prochain chapitre (le dernier normalement) sera un peu un bonus qui confrontera notre petit couple et l'équipe de Kaijo ! **

**Auf wiedersehen :D**


	6. La (vraie) conclusion

Alors que Kise et Kasamatsu se rendaient main dans la main à l'entrainement

-« Alors vous deux, comment ça s'est passé ce tête à tête ? » demanda malicieusement Moriyama avec un clin d'œil

-« Moriyama, je te jure que je vais te tuer ! » hurla Yukio

-« Vous devriez me remercier , non ? »

-« Ohhh, le remercier de quoi ? » fit le reste de l'équipe d'un air entendu

Les rougissements prononcés sur les visages des concernés firent rire les membres de Kaijo.

-« Alors qui domine ? » lança une voix qui par chance ne fut pas identifiée par Yukio, sans quoi son détenteur n'aurait pas survécu longtemps.

-« C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour ce genre de choses, vous ne pensez pas ? Laissez leur du temps ! »

Le capitaine avait du mal à contenir ses pulsions meurtrières, heureusement (ou malheureusement ?) Kise lui serra la main doucement et lui dit avec un grand sourire :

-« Senpai, c'est pas grave, ils ont raison, on a tout notre temps, et puis si c'est avec toi, je ferais ce que tu veux ! »

Le brun bouillonait intérieurement, il ressentait un mélange d'attendrissement total pour son adorable kouhai et d'irrépréssibles envies de meurtre.

-« On est content pour vous, mais bon, il y a des hôtels pour ça vous savez ? » lança Kobori, qui se prit un violent coup sur la tête, qui portait tout l'énervement de Yukio.

-« Taisez-vous tous ! On commence l'entraînement ! Et Kise, ne dit pas des choses comme ça en public ! »

-« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'en privé je peux ? lança le blond, l'air ravi

-« Kise ! »

-« On pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms maintenant, Yukicchi ! S'il te plaît ! »

Devant les yeux plein d'étoiles et presque larmoyants de son petit-ami, Kasamatsu soupira :

-« Si tu te tais, je veux bien_, Ryôta_. »

Le reste de l'équipe ricanait, se moquant gentiment du jeune couple.

-« Tout le monde au travail maintenant ! On a perdu assez de temps comme ça ! » cria le capitaine

-« A tes ordres, Yukicchi ! »

-« Imbécile ! »

Imbécile, oui, mais il l'aimait tout autant que celui-ci l'aimait, sourit intérieurement ledit Yukicchi.

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou, c'est la fin de cette fic sur un de mes plus gros OTP de tout les temps, j'espère que vous l'avez appréciée autant que j'ai apprécié l'écrire (et je suis sincère quand je dis ça, j'étais vraiment heureuse xD).<strong>

**Vous remarquerez que Yukio n'a pas dit à Kise qu'il l'aimait de manière directe, mais par un « moi aussi », et pour moi c'est important, parce qu'à mon sens Kasamatsu est trop gêné et fier pour le dire aussi facilement ! Le contraire de Ryôta en gros.**

**Mais ne vous y méprenez pas, un jour il lui dira ! (j'espère )**

**Ma prochaine fic sera probablement sur Tsukki et Yamaguchi de Haikyuu !**

**Sur ce, gooooodbye :D**


End file.
